


Precious Night

by LegendsofSnark



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Sex worker Clint Barton, Top Bucky Barnes, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-08-09 19:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bucky goes to a club Bucky meets Clint. Simple story right?, also Clint treats Bucky to a new experience of his life. So maybe, not so simple.





	1. Sex Worker

It's cold by the time that Bucky left SHIELD. Once again Fury had them leaving out of the office later than he liked because of another debriefing. A debrief that he shouldn't have been in because he wasn't even there. Bucky had tried his best to hurry up and get back to his apartment. He was tired and wanted to rest and he had left his cat alone for more than a few hours. She got antsy when Bucky was gone longer than four hours and there wasn't another human around. 

He just bought his blinds and didn't want to have to replace them already. 

"Buck!" Steve stepped in front of Bucky, a goofy grin on his lips. His eyes were wide with excitement and Bucky really didn't have time for this. 

"Steve hey, I would love to talk but I left Merlin alone and I just---  _ can't  _ right now." Bucky sidestepped but Steve grabbed his wrist. 

"She's with Sharon. I made sure to call her before the meeting and she has Merlin with her and her other pets. Your cat is fine." 

Bucky sighed. Okay that was a little bit of good news that he didn't have to worry about but it also had Bucky worried because, why would Steve do that? Bucky scrunched his nose. Something was definitely up. 

"Why?" 

Steve frowned. "Why what?" 

"Why did you call Sharon? You have something planned that I don't know about?" 

Steve gave Bucky a smile. The same smile that he used to give Bucky, that also got him into trouble all those years ago. 

He wasn't convinced that Steve had good intentions at eleven at night. 

"Well, Tony wants to head out to the opening of this new club down the street. He's dragging me along and he thought---  _ we  _ thought that it would be good for you to get out and you know, mingle a little bit." 

Bucky rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming. He could see the way that Steve would watch him when he went out with Steve and Tony for drinks or a movie. 

A look of worry. 

"Steve…" Bucky's voice held exasperation. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He didn't want to upset Steve but he also didn't want to have his best friend trying to hook him up. 

"Just come out with us and see what happens, alright? It could be good for you." 

Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder. Those bright eyes met with Bucky and like always he fell for it. 

" _ Fine.  _ Can I at least swing by my place and get a change of clothes?" 

Steve shook his head. "Already taken care of. Tony got you something that's not jeans and a T-shirt. It's waiting in the car. Let's go." 

~◇~

A suit. 

A fucking suit.

Of course Tony would have them wearing one. Bucky tugged at the collar. Obviously brand new. It was a red and black number, that fit a little too tight around his thighs and arms. He thought that he would burst out of the seams if he moved too much. 

Tony and Steve made their way through the crowd. Everyone gasped and giggled as they watched the three of them. Captain America, Iron Man, and the Winter Soldier all at the opening. 

The owner of the club, some guy that Bucky would have punched in the old days, greeted them with drinks and food and led them to a VIP section. 

Roped off, only a single waitress made her way in and out whenever they asked for more drinks. 

"This is nice." Steve shouted over the loud techno music. The club looked just like every other one that they had been in aside from the fact that the hostess and everyone that wasn't a club go-oer were basically naked. Steve blushed when a tall, dark haired male walked past them and gave a small shake of his ass. Bucky quickly glanced at Tony who seemed to watch the man as well with a mix of annoyance and interest. 

"Yeah. Just like every club we've been in." Bucky picked up his drink and took a long sip. He was already bored. 

"Maybe if you go and dance? Meet someone?" Tony questioned. "This club I heard has a room in the back. I can buy you a personal dance for the night?" 

Bucky choked. 

Pay? 

For sex? 

He's never had to do that. Doesn't think he has to do it now. He wasn't a bad looking guy aside from his metal arm and he had his fair share of patrons. 

So he didn't think that he needed to  _ buy  _ someone for the night. 

However…. 

He didn't want to go looking and only have the people after him because of who he is. At least with the hired help, he knows their intention is only to provide a dance. 

"Fine." Bucky said. He waved his hand for another drink. 

Tony seemed to light up. 

"Great! What's your choice of poison?" 

Bucky thought about this. He was into men and women and he really just preferred the warmth of the body underneath him, squirming and moaning his name. He didn't care what was below their belt. 

But… if he had to choose. 

"Maybe a guy tonight? It's been awhile." 

Tony nodded. He stood up and left out the section. On a mission to find the owner most likely and set everything up. 

"You sure you wanna do this? Most of these dances, as I heard, lead to sex." Steve seemed almost nervous to say the words. Why should he be? Bucky knew this and depending on the guy they chose for him, he wouldn't mind a little….  _ Fonduing.  _

"It's just a dance Steve and if it leads to that well, the dancer is good at what he does." 

"Most dancers are…. Sex workers." 

Bucky scoffed. "Not all of them. There's differences Steve. Calm down." Steve seemed to sigh almost. He took a swig of his drink though it was no use. Neither of them could get drunk. But it was nice to have the familiar taste on their tongues. 

Tony returned a few minutes later and a key. He handed it to Bucky and told him what room. He took a seat next to Steve and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Have fun Bucky, and Cap, I got us a room too." Tony grinned. 

  * ○

Room number six. Bucky found it easily enough and could already hear the music playing softly from inside. He swiped his key and heard the click. 

Inside didn't really look like a place for dances but instead one for well, when you wanted to get laid. There was a guy standing in front of a floor length mirror. He had a suit that hugged him perfectly. 

"Take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment." 

Bucky did as he was told. He found one of the plush sofas in the middle of the room and took a seat. The man turned around. Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off of him as he took in his form. He looked no older than twenty-four. Startling blue eyes peeked out from under long lashes. He started stripping as the song changed. 

"My name is Clint. I'm yours for the night." 


	2. Get up in there

Clint moved almost gracefully. He had since stripped down to nothing but a pair of bright red sequined lace panties and began his dance. Bucky kept his eyes on the man's ass, noting how round it was, shapely as he shook it in Bucky's face. 

"I can do a lot more than this you know." Clint grinned. He turned to face Bucky, a glint in his eyes. "Your friend paid for the whole night and I'm a lot more than just a dancer." 

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. 

Was he now? 

_ Most dancers are…. Sex workers. _

Steve's words echoed in his head and dammit, yeah he was right and Bucky really couldn't turn this down. "I mean. Yeah. Yeah. Maybe later? Right now I just want you to get that cute little ass over here on my lap." 

Clint grinned. He walked slowly to Bucky and straddled his lap. Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck. 

"I never got your name. What am I calling you tonight?" 

Bucky mimicked Clint, he moved his arms around the man's waist and pushed him closer to his body. 

"You can call me Bucky." 

Realization crossed Clint. 

"Wow." 

Bucky frowned. Did he already do something wrong? 

"What?" 

Clint shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought that when I saw Iron Man, I didn't expect to see the Winter Soldier in here as well. I mean I should have guessed with the long hair and the deep emotions within your beautiful eyes but I didn't see the arm. Wait. The arm… is it?" 

Bucky pushed Clint off of him. He didn't miss the way that Clint seemed to pout but he also didn't miss the way that his eyes grew larger when Bucky stripped out of his jacket and shirt and the metal arm was full on display. 

"Fuck." 

Clint moved back closer to Bucky and began to touch the arm. Running his fingers up and down the cool metal. "I want you to fuck my ass with this tonight if you don't mind." 

So polite. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint's waist again and pulled him back onto his lap. 

"Finish your dance first and then we'll see where my arms goes tonight." 

Clint seemed almost a little too giddy. He turned around in Bucky's lap, moving his ass up and down. Bucky kept his arm wrapped around the smaller man and felt himself growing harder, he tilted his head back against the chair. 

"Someone's excited." 

Bucky let out a loud chuckle. "How could I not be? Someone like you? Grinding against me? I'd be surprised if I didn't come in my pants. Though Stark might kill me if I mess up his thousand dollar suit." 

Clint laughed. "Thousand dollar suit huh? That's about what I make in a night. I'll get it cleaned for you." 

"Mmm," Bucky pulled Clint closer to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. "Is it okay if I touch?" 

Clint nodded. "Oh yeah." 

Bucky ran a hand down Clint's stomach. Slow, deliberate touches until he reach his dick. Bucky began to tease the outside, feeling him through his panties. 

Clint let out a soft moan. "Oh… um. You can get in there. I won't tell."

"Tell?" 

"Georgie has a rule about touching his merchandise. Even if you're paying for it. But this feels nice. So good. You can jerk me off, or just fist me. Though I really want you to fist me." 

Bucky continued to nip at Clint's neck. "Do you now? Want me to…" 

Bucky's hand slipped between the clothing. He moved his hand until he found Clint's hole. "Want me to finger you for a little before I fist you? Want to feel my metal fingers in your ass?" 

Clint groaned. "Yes please." 

°•

Luckily there's a bed in the room. Bucky manages to maneuver Clint onto the plush bedding and pushed him face down into the sheets. He was eager, Bucky will admit It. Clint had been shaking his ass, stripping both of them naked once Bucky had him on the sheets, Clint couldn't help but raise his ass in the air with his cheeks spread apart. 

"Please. Please. I've dreamt about this for so long and I finally get to have it."

Bucky smirked, leaned down and kissed between his shoulder blades. 

"Then you get to have it. Lube anywhere? This can hurt if I'm not careful and I don't wanna hurt you." 

Clint pointed to a dresser drawer in the corner. 

"Over there. There's a shit ton of it. Use how much you need to. Just hurry up and get your fist inside of me." 

Bucky slipped off the bed and hurried towards the drawer. He found a few bottles and grabbed as many as he could. 

He set the bottles down on the bed and began lubing up his arm. 

"Okay. I should prep you first, and then…" 

"Just fucking do it. I screwed a guy before this dance. I'm still well lubed up from that. Please." 

Bucky felt a sense of jealousy washed through him but he ignored it. This wasn't his lover to get jealous over. He didn't need to feel the way that he did yet, he couldn't escape it. 

"Fine." Bucky growled. He massaged the area around Clint's ass, pushing in lightly before he decided to forget being gentle. He pulled back, it earned him a sad moan that he ignored completely. 

Balling his hand into a fist, bucky slipped the entire length inside of Clint. He adjusted, well not as easily as Bucky thought that he would but he didn't seem to stop or tell Bucky to stop. 

It was….  _ Something.  _ Bucky had to admit. The feel of his entire hand inside of someone was a lot different than having his dick balls deep inside of someone. 

So warm... and the pleasure was sending jolts down Bucky that he couldn't focus all that much on Clint, Clint who was pushing back against the hand. Hard and fast. That's what Clint was screaming into the air.  _ Fuck me harder, faster I know that thing has an automatic system. Come on Winter Soldier. Wreck me.  _ Each thrust was deep as he could get, harder than he could muster and faster than what he thought was possible. 

"Talk dirty to me." Clint asked. Needy, breathless. "Come on." 

Bucky swallowed hard. He wasn't sure how to go about it? He didn't know much about talking dirty to someone. He said the few words that he often heard Tony speak, others too but to come up with something on the spot? 

Clint pushed back against the hand once more, urging Bucky. "Come on." 

Bucky nodded. He swallowed down fear and slapped Clint's ass. "Fine you little bitch. So needy for someone getting paid for it. I thought it was my pleasure that you're supposed to give, not the other way around." 

Clint grunted. He rested his head against the pillow. Bucky could hear sniffling and wait… did he go too far? Did he make him upset? 

"Fuck." He heard Clint say a few seconds later. "Fuck. Fuck. Yeah. That's perfect. Oh goodness I'm gonna come." 

Bucky used his other hand to wrap it around Clint's cock. He was leaking, he was hard. And that made Bucky harder. 

"Come then. Come for me." 

Bucky gave one final push of his hand Inside of Clint while he stroked Clint's cock. 

"Come. Spill into my hand. Make a fucking mess." 

With a few strokes, Clint came. His entire body shook as Bucky pulled out of him. 

"Oh fuck." Bucky's voice was low. "That was---" 

"Everything." Clint smiled. Turned over into his back and looked up at Bucky. "And to say. We have the entire night together. What's next?" 


End file.
